Remnant the Emergence
by Panzer4life
Summary: It is nearing the 40th Vytal Festival, but in the shadows an unseen force schemes to bring an end to the unstable peace. Meanwhile, Luna, 19 years old, finds herself in Emerald Forest a week before Beacon Initiation trails. Will she make connection to her past to what is happening in the shadows, or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own 'RWBY' nor 'Warhammer Fantasy/AoS'. They are owned by their respective owners and this work is purely intended for entertainment and not monetary value._

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Unseen and Unheard**_

* * *

"Damn it, why the hell did our boss send only us to check out the sewers?" complained a young man.

"Because Jake, up top, people have been complaining about the quality of the water, Doc in town has reported in increase of people coming in with the shits, and don't get me on the smell everyone is talking about," his partner stated, irritated that he had to come down to work in the sewers on his day off.

"Well, that I get, but why us specifically Dave?" Jake asked.

"I don't know; maybe because everyone else had things that are more pressing?" Dave replied sarcastically.

The partner was right though; everyone else that could've done this job had other pressing concerns. Phil's and Linda's kids were sick with something that Doc couldn't or didn't know, Harper had sprained his ankle and somehow got it infected. Then you had Sean and Luke who up and left town like the Grimm were on their asses. But most odd was the sudden death of Bob and Cyan.

Bob was a retired huntsman, and while getting on in his years, was fit as a bull and able to send the Grimm running whenever they showed to attack the town. But a week ago, Bob's neighbors found Bob dead outside on his porch, beer bottle barely touched, the radio still on, with his throat slit open. Everyone in town had talked about how nothing could've snuck up on Bob, and they wondered who killed him.

But Cyan's death, well, it was kept quiet from the town's visitors, as it seemed Cyan had locked himself in his house, and more specifically his room, in a manner to keep whatever he had away from everyone else. Doc and the coroner had done an autopsy only to find that Cyan's internal organs had rotted away. More disturbing though were the frantic markings written in blood on the inside of Cyan's house with an ominous warning; _They are everywhere! The walls have eyes, the shadows ears, and I can't sleep knowing that they are out there! To anyone who finds this-GET OUT! The End is Nigh!_

"Well fine, but I don't have to like it," Jake said. "Anyway, where the hell do we go now?"

Dave took out a map and flashed a light onto a wall, looking at the symbol on the wall.

"Well, we are at the E4 Junction, and according to the control pumps, whatever is causing the sewer's issue is coming from the F5 Junction," Dave replied. "C'mon, we go straight ahead and take a left."

Jake and Dave headed toward the F5 junction when they both had to stop.

"God damn, what- _cough_ \- is that smell?" Dave asked. Jake stayed quiet, trying to keep the thick musky smell that reminded him of a dead cat carcass that was left to sit in still water from entering his mouth and causing him to gag. Quickly motioning to his partner to put on his respirator Dave put his on and pulled out a pistol they were given when inspecting these sewers.

While it was usually refugee for the homeless or stray cats and dogs, these sewers were often used by the smaller specimen of Grimm to move about without attracting too much attention. So, while most would scoff the use of a pistol for taking on Grimm, in the sewers, a pistol could reliably take on any Grimm that could be in the sewers.

The partner held his light under his pistol, scanning the tunnels. The young man had his light held a little above his head, and his right hand was next to his pistol. The two moved forward, and when they reached the junction, they paused, taking a breath to steady their nerves, and rounded the corner, light flashing down the tunnel.

What they were expecting neither knew, but seeing timber blocking the water grates wasn't it.

"God damn nerves, I wasn't expecting some wood to be the cause of this," Jake began to complain again. "I-"

Dave meanwhile tuned him out, confusion evident in his eyes. While the sewer system in town wasn't as elaborate as say Vale's, it was designed to handle a large volume of water due to it being on the coast. Thus, the grill grates on the surface were designed to keep large debris out, and sequential filters and pipes would sort out debris until only clear, if unfiltered, water came through. This also applied to the waste disposal in the city. So finding large pieces of timber meant someone had deliberately brought them down and were using them to block this integrate.

But why? It made no sense from his perspective. No one benefitted from messing with the sewer systems; it caused diseases, hampered with recovery efforts if a major storm hit, and in general was a nightmare to fix.

"Hey Dave," Jake drew his attention back to reality. "What are we going to do about this timber; it's too heavy for us to move by ourselves."

"Probably go back to the surface and-"

 _SKREECH_!

Dave and Jake turned away from the timber as the horrible scratching noise of chalk on concrete permeated through the tunnels.

"What the fuck was that?" Jake whispered as he pulled out his pistol. Dave didn't respond, but he too began to aim his pistol to where the sound came from. It wasn't far off, and now he was paying more attention, he could hear the shuffling of feet approaching. Whatever it was, it was numerous, and coming closer.

"We need to get out of here," Dave whispered to Jake, who nodded quickly. They turned and began to run, but whatever had caused the scratching noise was coming, and faster. They knew this as the horrible musky smell that caused their earlier paranoia was becoming thicker and penetrating their respirators. And as Dave listened closer, the noise had become like the skittering of rats.

He and Jake turned at the F6 junction and begun heading to the A6 junction, the plan being to get to the ladder at the A6 Junction and get to the surface and report the problem.

As they passed the D6 junction Dave, with his heart pounding in his ear, was about to look behind him with Jake spoke.

"Hey, the noise and smell is gone." Dave frowned before stopping in his step, and listened closely. Sure enough, the smell of rotting dead cat wasn't as thick, and the skittering noise wasn't prevalent. "You thin-"

Before Jake could finish his question, Dave watched in mute horror as a sickly green bullet shot down the tunnel and blasted Jake's skull to pieces. Dave's eyes widen as his partner's blood splattered onto him, and he watched as the skin where the bullet had hit began to mutate to something unnatural.

"What the-" Something caused the hair on Dave's neck to stand on end, and he pointed the flashlight down towards where the ladder should've been. Instead of being able to see the ladder, his light barely made it to the C6 junction, but it illuminated beady red eyes that stared at him. Swinging the light towards the other tunnels at the junction, Dave could barely withhold a whimper as more beady red eyes stared at him.

"Not like this!" Dave shouted as he began to fire blindly down the tunnel, and soon the noise of skittering claws, followed by the screams of a dying man permeated throughout the sewer tunnels, but alas, no one on the surface could hear Dave's screams.

* * *

It was two days later when sewer workers and an accompanying huntsman found the blood of Dave and Jake, the only personal effects being their company flashlight and pistols. Thus a funeral was held at the town's cemetery, with the church bell rung thirteen times. Everyone in the town was somber, as yet another pair of their citizens were dead without any clue as to who killed them.

But as the sun set after the funeral, a comet with twin tails raced across the night sky, being witnessed by several key people, most not knowing it was marking the beginning of a new era for Remnant. Alas, one did know, and as they gazed upon the comet, they wondered whether it was a sign of peace or of war.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Damn you TheMightyJingles! I was perfectly fine with not being into Age of Sigmar, but nooo, you had to do a casual Saturday featuring Total War: Warhammer 2. And now that I engrossed myself into the lore of the faction that was mentioned in your video, I've become invested in it, yes-yes!**

 **But in all fairness, how could I not, I've been looking to do a Warhammer/RWBY Crossover for a while now, but it never worked, because I was trying to keep it to Warhammer 40k. While I love 40k/RWBY a lot, especially if they involve the Death Korp of Krieg, I could never get it to work for myself; the lore of 40k and the technology breaks RWY's lore and powers by an unfair margin. But Age of Sigmar, or Fantasy if you hate AoS, it's not so bad. And actually, it's a lot more fun, as you can do crazy things that don't seem as out of place as 40k does in RWBY.**

 **However, I know you wonder what the premise of the story is; and truth be told, I got a rough outline complete, I have envisioned several key events pretty damn well, but how much of a crossover it will be is still up in the air. I know initially what is going to be planned, but once we get past RWBY season 3, things are going off the rails, and I need to plan for them more in depth before I can give you guys a solid answer.**

 **But initially, it's going to involve an OC that is a child of one of RWBY's main character that ends up back on Remnant after their parent ended up in the Old World of AoS. The how and why aren't completely locked in, but it'll probably involve the warp, maybe even the Great Vortex that is supposed to appear in Total War: Warhammer 2.**

 **Now, as to what the fuck happened in this chapter, let me just say that I'm being intentionally vague to keep the suspense of the reveal up. If you know your Fantasy/AoS lore, you know what killed poor Jake and Dave. But you'll see in future chapters the culprit in greater detail.**

 **Now this is where I leave you, but I expect to get the next chapter out in a couple of days as this idea is really addictive to me, and it compels me to write more and more. Until the next chapter, please read, review, follow, and favorite, and I'll catch you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One: Sudden Arrival**_

* * *

A man with gray hair was looking out the window of his tower at the twin tail comet. He was aware that the myths and legends many held as fantasy were often based on facts that were exaggerated, but he had yet to recall one concerning a comet. He wasn't superstitious as many thought, but something about seeing that comet brought a feeling of dread in him.

He paused; thinking back to the events leading up to tonight. First about a month ago Qrow arrived in Vale with a critically injured Amber, the Fall maiden. She had half of her power taken by a group of individuals that he was certain were working for Salem, as how else could they have stolen the powers of the Fall Maiden without her help? But regardless, despite Ironwood's best efforts to stabilize Amber, time wasn't on their side, and it was predicted that Amber wouldn't live passed the Vytal festival, thus giving the rest of the powers to those responsible for her injuries.

Then came the concerning reports of the White Fang assembling a large force around and in Vale. It seemed too much like coincidence for the White Fang assembling, Amber's attack, and the Vytal Festival happening in Vale for Ozpin to rest easy. It was a potential powder keg waiting to explode.

And to make matters worse, the criminal Roman Torchwick had begun a string of robberies that centered on Dust. Why the man decided to go from robbing banks to Dust was anyone guess, but Ozpin suspected it was probably ordered by Amber's attackers. Ozpin needed to know what the dust was being used for, so he sent Qrow out to find the dust and report what their enemies were up to.

Ozpin shook his head, being a headmaster of an important Hunters Academy and the leader of a secret organization that focused on fighting Salem was highly taxing. He hoped things didn't get worse, but he knew that was unlikely due to Remnant always under siege by the Grimm.

But he didn't realize soon enough he would have to deal with a threat unlike any other he'd face before, nor that someone would be able to fight off this threat.

However, the old Headmaster who had too many responsibilities didn't notice an alert pop up on his scroll, indicating a surge of energy outside of Vale. It wouldn't be another hour before he did, and by then, the cause would long have been long gone.

* * *

On the outskirts of Vale, a pack of Beowolves were patrolling along the city outskirts, looking for any unlucky humans or faunus to devour. As it was night, their black fur would make it nigh impossible for anyone not use to fighting in the dark or using some means to illuminate the night to see them, much less fight them off. And due to have pack hunting instincts, they would be able to overwhelm anyone that wasn't trained to fight Grimm by outnumbering and surrounding their prey. However, like all Grimm, they were reckless and when something unusual was seen, they approached without any care in the world, as was the case with this pack.

The woods they had been searching for days now had suddenly been basked in a green light. Curious as to the cause of the green light, the Beowolves moved in, only to see a strange sickly-green orb that was cackling with an unnatural lighting. The Grimm moved forward before one stepped too close, causing the orb to arc a bolt of the green lighting into the Beowolf, causing it to incinerate. The others stepped back, before noticing the orb began to pulse uncontrollable. More arcs of lighting shot out, mutating or incinerating the nearby trees and foliage. The Grimm didn't understand what was going on, so they backed off, waiting to see what happened.

What happened next all occurred in the blink of an eye. The orb suddenly expanded before imploding, sending a discharge of warp lighting in all directions. Anything left untouched by the arcing lighting was now on the receiving end of the discharge, and all turned to ash. All however for that where the orb once was.

The area the orb had hovered now had a human, that the Grimm could tell, but it reeked of death, piss, and shit, unlike most of the humans they've devoured. In addition, as they saw the human turn to them, it was armed with primitive weapons that didn't smell of du-

 _CRACK_! The report of the primitive revolver blew the head off one of the young Beowolves, showering its kin with its blood. The others growled; it may not have nature's wrath to power it, but this human was nonetheless a threat.

The alpha roared, signaling to the others to charge forward. The pack charged, but the human casually aimed its revolver and began rapidly firing it, each crack like lighting, striking down each Beowolf like a god smiting a mortal.

The Alpha growled as it got neared, before rearing on its hind legs and raising its arm to strike down the human as it knew from bitter experience that the human more than likely expended its ammo. However, as its arm flew downward, it was met not with flesh but the cold steel of a long sword. It didn't harm the Alpha that much, but it still hurt.

Jumping back, the Alpha howled for its remaining kin to move in. Charging from all sides, the pack hope to rip the human apart from multiple angles and suffer no losses, but it was not to be. As soon as the first Beowolf was in striking range, the human swung its blade, cleanly cutting through the Beowolf's midsection before leaping towards the next.

The Alpha could only watch as its kin were stabbed and cut down by the inhumanly fast hunter. The sword it carried was sharp but the Alpha had finally gauged the hunter's pattern now.

Charging forward, the Alpha feinted right before going low, only for the hunter to back jump out of the strike. The Alpha roared as it lunged forward, only to see the hunter-sheathing its sword? The Alpha knew instinctively something was up, but it was in the air- it couldn't leap out of the way of whatever trick the hunter had. The Alpha glared at the hunter's blue eyes as it saw- almost in slow motion- the hunter whip the sword, sheath now making it more fit for a great sword, towards it. The last experience the Alpha had was its body being bifurcated by a massive sword.

* * *

"Damn, that was an annoying hunt," muttered the hunter in a young feminine voice. She turned to the now dissipating bodies of the black beast she had killed, her mind wondering from what foul mind they came from. They weren't like any demon she had heard or seen of, but they clearly reeked an anathema that only Chaos could make. But that was to be solved later, for now, she needed to get out of these woods; thankfully her parents had saw fit to give her knowledge of the night's sky.

Gazing at the sky, the young hunter saw a shattered moon and unknown constellations, causing her to sigh. _Of course it wouldn't be so simple, nothing with the vermintide is easy_ , she thought. But as she looked, she saw a twin-tailed comet streak across the sky. The young woman shuddered; the first time it hailed the coming of Sigmar, the second it brought the shift in the winds of Magic that weakened the Vortex, but what would it bring to this new world?

Placing her great sword back on her back, the hunter began making her way through the woods, while reloading her revolver. It fired a massive .50 caliber blessed silver bullet, perfect for killing anything man-size, or hopefully staggering those larger than a man. It may only hold six rounds, but then again, she never met anything man-size that wasn't wearing armor to survive six shots.

Once she reloaded and holstered her revolver, the hunter then checked her pouch. Inside she confirmed that none of the vials inside were broken; anti-toxins, healing draughts, potions to keep her awake and alert despite the long hours, and brews that her mother taught her that could grant vision even in the darkest of dungeons and sewers. Next to them where stiches, padded bandages, and rolls of cloth to patch any cuts or wounds she might sustain. And finally were a rations that were rolled up in paper to keep them from getting dirtied by the sewerage she often clambered through.

"At least everything is in good conditions," the hunter mused to herself. "Perhaps finding a town won't be so pressing; with this I should be able to sustain myself in this world for a week, perhaps two if I ration to the last. But still, if there are more of those…beasts out, I need to find the nearest city."

The hunter sighed; never did she not have an inkling, outside of the underworld, of where she was. However, before she could comment, the whooshing of a steel craft flew above the hunter, causing her to follow it's path. She could make out, however faint it was, the glow of a city. Smiling, the hunter set off, her path clearer than before. However, little did she know that the horrors of her world had found a way to begin tainting this one.

* * *

While the Kingdoms of Remnant grew complacent and the forces of the Grimm Queen conspire to bring about their downfall, miles under the ground, the ambitions of a third faction were at a head, and their leaders met.

"Tch-Tch, what do our Night Runners tell of the man-things?" asked one of the leaders. Brown fur only peaked out of a few places that the crude chem-suit didn't cover, and a gas mask covered the verminous face.

"Man-things in kingdoms plot-conspire against one another, one group seeks to protect their fellow man-things, another, comprised of the weird man-beasts, plan to kill-kill all the man things, and the black-beast and their queen conspire all of their falls," a black furred ratman spoke, his features covered by the black cloak he wore.

"Keh-keh, stupid man-things, men-beasts, and black-beast, I say we march-march with our armies and kill-kill them all!" This was spoken by a large black furred ratman, his body protected by an obsidian armor, and in his hands a large warp-blade.

" **SILENCE**!" the three leaders cowered instinctively at the deep bellow of their grand leader. He was fully encased in thick black armor, with the corrupted warp stone that was powering his suit giving its edges a green glow. His left hand was replaced with mechanical fist, and in in his right hand was a mighty multi-barrel jezail.

" **AS DECREEED-ORDERED BY THE COUNCIL OF THRITEEN, WE ARE TO PAVE-SET THE PATH FOR CONQUEST, NOT TO SQUANDER-WASTE OUR ADVANTAGE BY REVEALING OURSELVES TOO SOON-EARLY! THEREFORE, WE BUILD-MAKE OUR MIGHTY-POWERFUL WARMACHINES, AND WHEN THE ABOVE-GROUNDERS ARE VULERNABLE-WEAK, WE STRIKE-HIT, KILL-KILL THEM ALL!** "

"Of course, your most brilliant and most wise one!" spoke the gas mask wearing ratman. The armored behemoth nodded.

" **GOOD, THEN FIND THE ABOVE-GROUNDERS' VULERNABILITY-WEAKNESS! WARLORD DEADFURY, MAKE SURE THAT THE CLANRATS AND STORMVERMIN AS READY FOR WAR-BATTLE. WARLOCK SKITTERSHANK, CONTINUE BUILDING-MAKING OUR WARMACHINES. AND NIGHTCLEAVER, SEND OUT THE ASSASSINS; THEY NEED TO KILL-KILL SOME MAN-THINGS THAT DECIDED TO BREAK FAITH."**

"At once your most be-"

" **SILENCE AND LEAVE, I'VE GOT MAKE PROJECT-PLANS TO WORK ON!"**

As the three other leaders of Clan Magnus scurried away, Arch-Warlock Snul Covenreaver lifted his land before a holographic display of the map Clan Magnus's expansion underneath Remnant were. The holographic display than flickered to a massive steel behemoth that was armed with a plethora of warp-weapons and armored by warp-steel. Covenreaver grinned behind the steel helmet.

" **SOON, THE GREAT HORNED ONE WILL FAVOR ME, AND NONE WILL BE ABLE TO TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME."**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not delivering as soon as I promised. Its just, I got my computer fixed, so I switch from the laptop I had bought in June back to my old computer, then I had to reload Microsoft word, work got in the way, I began playing Bloodborne, but finally, here it is, the second chapter!**

 **And first off, fuck subtlety! Apparently, I am way to fucking transparent, and almost all of you figured out the 'unseen' threat was the Skaven! Fuck, put a spanner in my works let me tell you, so I decided to not be overly mysterious, but keep the exposure of the Skaven down low until they decide it is time to emerge.**

 **That being said, let me answer some of your guy's questions and respond to your reviews;**

 **-Lazy Writer: You love the Skaven, have some Skaven! Expect them to ruin the days of anyone that think they can outwit people, cause remember; For Skaven, treachery is a way of life. Nothing is more natural is death and strife. If you see a chance to put yourself ahead you better take it now because tomorrow you'll be dead. (special thanks to Grey Hunter from Gaming Shenanigans on youtube for coming up with that jingle).**

 **-Rook435: Yeah, Warhmmer: Fantasy/AoS x RWBY is rare, though it makes sense, because who doesn't like the Death Korps of Krieg or 'pick-your-flavor' Space Marines? That said, the Skaven is going to back-stab and use anyone and everyone they can; you'll see it in action, and they hate everyone. As for the relations with the Grimm, well, you can't eat the Grimm now can ya? And since the Grimm and trying to kill anything human, which Skaven love to nom on… yeah you can see where this is heading.**

 **-lordazem0: YES-YES, SKAVEN!**

 **-Carre: To your first question, perhaps. Not sure yet, but if I do, the dwarves are more than likely to appear, along with the Lizardmen, because DINOSAURS RIDING DINOSAURS! But it's not certain.**

 **-Ayman El Kadouri: The OC was meant for the female hunter introduced in this chapter, but also the Skaven, and the big man Arch-Warlock Covenreaver. Don't worry, there is Warlord Deadfury, but he is Covenreaver's 2** **nd** **in command.**

 **That is it for now guys, I don't know when the next chapter will be out as I intend to sit down and read Dies Irae despite getting it in June, but it will be soonish, hopefully no later than a month. So until next time, please read, review, follow, and favorite, and I'll catch you guys next time.**


End file.
